


Remembrance

by Reddiamond29



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bit late, Element prompt, F/M, Wind - Freeform, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddiamond29/pseuds/Reddiamond29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt like he'd always remember her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Sometimes, when he stood on Sunnys deck with the wind whipping around him, he could imagine her fingers in his hair again. Of course, he could just as well imagine her nagging voice on the wind, telling him not to overwork himself or she would have to come back to patch him up again(in her own horrible way). But he remembered, the nights she though him asleep, her thin, long fingers carding gently through his hair as she told him how she worried for him when he injured himself and how she wished she could be of more use to him. Then she would sigh the same way every time, before going back to her own room.

He smiled to himself. He’d probably not see her soon, but her adorable, angry face as he injured himself training, he remembered fondly. He also remembered how, no matter how or why he'd injure himself, she'd always be there to patch him up while chewing him out. How she'd bandage him all over, even if he'd only gotten a dislocated shoulder or twisted ankle. How she'd always seem to be able to almost sense whenever he'd hurt himself, no matter how small the injury was.


End file.
